memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Galloway
Galloway was a 23rd century Starfleet lieutenant. He served aboard the between 2266 and 2269, during the historic five-year mission under Captain James T. Kirk. Assigned to the operations division, he regularly performed engineering and security duties. The five-year mission Galloway served aboard the Enterprise between 2266 and 2269 and performed his duties in a number of noteworthy missions. 2266 When the Enterprise encountered a duplicate planet of Earth on stardate 2713.5, Galloway was assigned as part of the security detail for the landing party. After the landing party met one of the Onlies, Galloway escorted Commander Spock as the Vulcan searched through the ruins of the area. Even though they were pelted by debris thrown by the children in an alleyway, none of them were injured. Later on, when Doctor Leonard McCoy was working on a vaccine to cure the life prolongation complex, Galloway guarded the hospital where McCoy was conducting his research. ( ) 2267 On stardate 2821.5, Galloway performed the duties of a transporter chief. When the shuttlecraft Galileo had to make an emergency landing on Taurus II which forced the Enterprise into a rescue mission for the shuttlecraft crew, Galloway informed Kirk that the transporter was not working properly and there was no safe way to beam anyone aboard. Later, when the transporter was fixed, he beamed the surviving members of the Galileo before it incinerated in a decaying orbit around the planet. ( ) When McCoy accidentally injected himself with a hypo of cordrazine and rendered Lieutenant Kyle unconscious in the transporter room on stardate 3134.0, Galloway was one of two officers who found Kyle. He was later assigned to the landing party that beamed down to surface of the time vortex planet in search of the doctor. ( ) During the visit to Beta III on stardate 3156.2, Galloway was assigned to the security detail for the second landing party which encountered Landru and uncovered the fate of the ''Archon''. In order to blend in with the people of Beta III, he, along with the rest of the landing party, was disguised as a local inhabitant. ( ) When the Enterprise visited Eminiar VII on stardate 3192.1, Galloway joined the landing party to the planet. After High Councilor Anan 7 imprisoned the landing party, members of the party escape with Galloway disguised as an Eminian guard. He assisted Spock in rescuing Ambassador Robert Fox from the disintegration station, and guarded the Eminian High Council while Kirk and Spock acted to end Eminiar's war with Vendikar. ( ) 2268 blast]] During the mission to Deep Space Station K-7 on stardate 4523.3, Galloway was posted as one of two security officers by the quadrotriticale storage compartment on Kirk's orders. Later, he witnessed Kirk being buried by an avalanche of tribbles when the captain demanded an inspection of the storage compartment. ( ; ) When the Enterprise discovered the ] in orbit around Omega IV later the same year, Galloway joined Kirk, Spock and McCoy and beamed over to the abandoned starship. He later beamed down to a Kohm village on the planet surface only to be injured by a Yang and become the victim of phaser fire at the hands of Captain Ronald Tracey. ( ) 2269 After Doctor Janice Lester switched her body with Kirk through a life-energy transfer machine and assumed control of the Enterprise through his body on stardate 5928.5, Galloway was assigned as part of the security detachment to guard Lester, who was Kirk at this time. He witnessed Spock perform a Vulcan mind-meld and refused to obey the first officer's orders when the Vulcan realized that Kirk was trapped inside Lester's body. ( ) Workplace affiliations While there is no information about Galloway's personal interests or his social relationships, there is some information about his working relationships with some Enterprise officers during the five-year mission. Apparently, he had a good workplace relationship with some officers. Fields Early in the five-year mission, Galloway teamed up with Fields on at least one assignment. During the visit to Miri's homeworld on stardate 2713.5, Galloway joined Security Officer Fields as part of the security detail for the landing party. Together, they provided Spock some protection as the first officer scoured an alleyway. When Spock noticed that the Onlies were throwing debris at them from above, the Vulcan instinctively pulled Galloway and Fields away from the falling debris. Later, when McCoy was conducting his medical research in the hospital laboratory, Galloway and Fields guarded the entrance to the lab. ( ) Leslie Among the Enterprise officers, Galloway had a good working relationship with Lieutenant Leslie and they were paired together on at least three important missions. On stardate 2823.1, Leslie was on hand to assist Galloway in the transporter room and beam the survivors of the Galileo. During the mission to Beta III on stardate 3156.2, the two of them were assigned to the security detail for the second landing party. On stardate 4523.3, Leslie and Galloway witnessed Kirk being buried by an avalanche of tribbles on Deep Space Station K-7. ( ; ) Osborne During the five-year mission, Galloway worked once with Lieutenant Osborne. This occurred when the Enterprise visited Eminiar VII on stardate 3192.1. After the landing party escaped the confinement imposed upon them by High Councilor Anan 7, both Galloway and Osborne disguised themselves as Eminian guards. Their actions ultimately allowed Kirk and Spock to bring an end to the war between Eminiar and Vendikar. ( ) Infections and injuries Throughout the five-year mission, Galloway was exposed to certain dangers during his years of service aboard the Enterprise. As a result, he suffered some infections and injuries. On stardate 2713.5, Galloway was infected with the life prolongation complex for several days before McCoy created a vaccine that cured him of the disease. Years later, he was exposed to the Omega IV virus. ( ) Spock assaulted Galloway on at least two occasions. After Galloway was absorbed by The Body of Landru on stardate 3156.2, Spock rendered him unconscious after he attacked the Vulcan. On stardate 5928.5, Galloway was the victim of a Vulcan nerve pinch when he prevented the escape of Kirk, who at this time was imprisoned in the body of Janice Lester. ( ) Pehaps the greatest assault Galloway ever received was when he was vaporized by a phaser at the hands of Captain Tracey in 2268. ( ) Appendices Related topics * Redshirt Appearances * ** ** (as Transporter Chief) ** ** ** ** ** ** * Background Lieutenant Galloway was played by David L. Ross. The character appeared in eight episodes of The Original Series and one episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Ross' character was called "Lieutenant Galloway" by Kirk in and by Kirk and Spock in . Even though Ross also appeared in , his character's name for this episode was "Lieutenant Johnson". While Ross had a few speaking opportunities during the series, he was given on-screen credit for the character on five episodes. For , he was credited as "Security Guard #1". For , he was listed as "Transporter Chief". In the and the Deep Space Nine episode , he was simply identified as "Guard". Only in was Ross credited as "Lt. Galoway" sic. Redshirt Galloway is the second Star Trek recurring character from the Original Series – after Lieutenant Leslie – to mysteriously come back from the dead. His death was evident in after Captain Tracey vaporized him with a phaser blast. In , he inexplicably reappears. Even though Spock simply called him "Lieutenant" – not Galloway – in this episode, this does not contradict the fact that Ross was given the misspelled on-screen credit of "Lt. Galoway" for . Apocrypha Aside from canon information, Galloway has appeared in some non-canon publications. According to The Fire and the Rose, his first name is Dave – a likely reference to David L. Ross, the actor who portrayed him on the ''Original Series''. Based on Star Trek II Short Stories, he continued to serve aboard the Enterprise as security chief until 2277 and held the rank of sergeant. With regards to his death and inexplicable reappearance, two publications explain this mystery. In the novelization of "The Omega Glory", Captain Tracey kills Lieutenant Raintree with his phaser – not Galloway. And in the novelization of "Day of the Dove", the Beta XII-A entity restores an injured Galloway from his sword wounds – not Lieutenant Johnson. External link * de:Galloway Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel